


Airplane Mode

by lotusflowerbomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-indulgent drabble, fluff I suppose, happy birthday jaehyun ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusflowerbomb/pseuds/lotusflowerbomb
Summary: In between hectic flights and busy metropolises, Taeyong and Jaehyun find home in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day guys! And happy birthday to our own woojae ♡

It’s their last day in Bangkok, everyone tired after a rush of performances and interviews carried out in fast-paced Thai, foreign in their ears and mostly lost in translation.

They’re lucky they have Ten, really, because if it weren’t for their happy, chirpy, ray-of-sunshine of a bandmate they would have probably come across as boring as hell, awkwardly smiling and standing still like statues to every word spoken to them.

Jaehyun didn’t even pay attention to most of their events, too caught up in the way Taeyong looked so dashing in his suit and tie. Honestly he thinks Taeyong looks dashing every waking hour of the day but that day in particular had him more smitten than he already was for his handsome hyung.

Jaehyun sighs. His hyung is perfect, a beautiful gift crafted by the gods, but he works too hard and always forgets to take care of himself.

Just as they had been waiting at the airport for their next flight to Chiang Mai, Taeyong almost fainted due to exhaustion and had to get a shot to his arm to prevent dehydration; something temporary to get him up and ready for their next line of packed schedules.  

Jaehyun has been in a state of restless panic ever since, waiting back with Taeyong and their manager and refusing to leave his hyung’s side even as the other members made their way to the plane.

Taeyong brushes him off gently, insisting that he’s fine but Jaehyun just hushes him with a finger to his lips, chastising him softly for being so careless about his health and well-being.

Everyone knew of Jaehyun and his over protectiveness for his Taeyong hyung but the younger was unabashed, openly showing his affection in ways that could have passed as mere platonic love in anyone else’s eyes but Taeyong knew better. It just made him adore Jaehyun more.

On the airplane, Jaehyun sneaks his hand underneath their shared blanket and intertwines their fingers, whispers a soft _I love you_ into his ear before Taeyong’s eyes flutter shut, the drugs making him more lethargic than usual.

But he lolls his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder, nuzzling softly at the skin and squeezes their joined hands, an unspoken _I love you too_.

It’s how they work- quiet but passionate, hot and cold but never lukewarm.

It’s how they love- shelter for each other, warm arms to come home to after a long day, lighthouse for each other’s ship lost at sea.

It’s a dangerous kind of love in the setting of their lives, risky and jeopardizing, but they make it work.

They’ll always find home in each other’s arms.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and choppy but i've been itching to write it ever since i saw videos of jaehyun sticking to taeyong at the airport after he got an iv shot and them disappearing for a long time without the other members and it triggered many feelings in me ;') thank you for reading ♡


End file.
